Island Adventure
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: After a mission gone haywire, Dudley and Kitty get stuck on island...What will they do in order to survive? (Idea by: Brother of kane)
1. Their Mission

The waves were crashing. Bullets were flying everywhere. People were screaming at each other, some even falling and dying. Orders were being shouted. Nothing could be worse than this.

"Dudley! I need more fuel." Kitty yelled.

"It's coming."

Dudley went to fuel the boat. Dudley and Kitty were out on a mission. They had to stop Snaptrap. Both of them were out in the ocean. Kitty shot cannons at Snaptrap's boat.

"I hit him, Dudley!" Kitty said.

Dudley ran over to Kitty. They watched as Snaptrap's boat went down in the ocean. Dudley and Kitty watched as his boat went down. They stood close to each other, hearing screams.

"Looks like we did our job….Time to go home." Dudley said walking away from the edge.

Kitty looked in the ocean for a while. Their boat began to go home. Kitty didn't take her eyes off the water. She had a feeling something was going to go down.

"Dudley…." Kitty said.

"What?"

Before Kitty could talk, she heard something come up from the ocean. Kitty ran towards Dudley.

"Get down!"  
Kitty pushed Dudley down. Cannons went off, and hit their ship. The ship sunk just like Snaptrap's ship did.

"Kitty!" Dudley yelled swimming in the ocean.

Dudley looked for Kitty. He had to watch out for falling ship parts, though. He finally found Kitty resting a large piece of the ship. Dudley swam to her and looked her.

"Kitty….Are you alright?" Dudley asked.

"Yea. I'm fine..We can't stay here forever though."

Dudley looked around. He found an island far ahead. Kitty held onto Dudley, since she couldn't swim. Dudley swam towards the island.

Once they got on the island, they laid on the sand, breathing hard. They stared at the sky.

"What are we going to do now?" Dudley asked.

"We'll have to go on the other side of island."

Dudley and Kitty got up, and started to walk. They went through the jungle. Kitty didn't like it at all, but they found a place to stop and rest. But then, Kitty remembered something that might help them.

"I forgot about our wrist watch!" Kitty said.

Kitty turned hers on, but it didn't do anything. It was broken. Everything they needed was broken or cause of the water shorting them out.

After a while, it started to get dark. The wind started to blow, making the night colder and colder. Dudley and Kitty were both hugging themselves, trying to keep warm.

"We have to build a fire somewhere." Kitty said.

"Where though…There's nowhere."

Kitty didn't say anything. Dudley followed Kitty. But after what seemed like forever, they found a cave. Kitty started a fire, and sat close to each other.

"What if we are stuck on this island forever?" Dudley asked.

"Let's not jump to that…We have to focus on what's on this island first."

Dudley and Kitty looked outside. They knew what they had to do in order to survive.


	2. Island Fun

The sun was shining down. The heat made everything worst. How could plants and animals be living in this heat!? It was so hot, it was like standing the sun. Anyways, Dudley and Kitty were sleeping. Kitty woke up first. Her eyes shot open, and she remembered what happened yesterday.

"Oh great! We're still on the island." Kitty said getting up.

Kitty woke up Dudley. He wanted to go home so bad.

"I need food! I'm gonna starve!" Dudley said.

"Then let's go explore."

Dudley nodded his head. Dudley followed Kitty as she had to go first. They found tons of new things. Different plants, and animals. Dudley couldn't take the heat. It's just like that time when the Chameleon wanted to turn the whole city into a desert. (Episode from 'Hot Dog')

"Oh my god! Kitty! I need to shave off my fur again!" Dudley complained.

"Well, we don't have one. So you'll just have to live with it."

Dudley and Kitty finally found a pond. It was deep in the jungle. They stopped and drank some water. Kitty took off her shoes and socks. She put them in the water, and it was very cool.

"Oh this feels nice!" Kitty said.

"Let me see."

Dudley sat down next to Kitty and put his feet in the water. It felt nice since they've been walking for what seemed liked forever. They stayed quite for a while. Dudley looked at Kitty, who's eyes were closed and enjoying this moment. Dudley smiled, and got an idea.

He got up, without Kitty hearing him. He went behind Kitty, and pushed her into the water. Kitty screamed once she fell in.

"Dudley! What was that for!?" Kitty yelled.

"You seemed hot, so I cooled you down." Dudley laughed.

Kitty got out of the water. Her clothes were totally wet. She took off her clothes, expect for her bra and underwear. She looked at Dudley who was staring at her. Kitty grabbed Dudley's hand, and they both went into the water. They played in the water for a while.

"We should go find some breakfast." Kitty said. "It will give my clothes some time to dry."

"Yea."

They got out of the water, and went back to their cave. They put their wet clothes in the sun so they could dry off. Dudley still wore his shirt though. Kitty put her shirt up with her claws. She made a shirt along with shorts.

"Hey! Kitty! I found some fruit!" Dudley called out.

Kitty ran over to Dudley. He was right. It was fruit. It was apples! They were ready to be eaten too! Kitty climbed the tree, and threw down some apples to Dudley. He caught them, and Kitty jumped down from the tree. They ate the apples, and enjoyed the flavors.

Soon, it was sunset. Dudley and Kitty watched the sunset together. They had an apple in their hand. They ate and talked while watching the sunset.

"So then, Eric dumps me for another girls!" Kitty said finishing her story.

"Why'd you even go out with him?" Dudley asked.

"I was blinded by love, I guess."

Kitty moved closed to Dudley. She laid her head on Dudley's shoulder and sighed.

"Do you have any stories you wanna tell?" Kitty asked.

"Well, there is this one time with Becky."

Dudley told Kitty the story about Becky and Him. It was just like Eric. They were both bad people. But, when Dudley and Kitty were telling each other more about themselves, they grew closer and closer to each other.

"We should head back inside." Kitty said standing up.

"Yea...This was a fun day."

"Yea...It was."

Dudley and Kitty walked back into the cave. They made a fire again, and slept closer to each other. They kept each other warm. Dudley had his arms around Kitty's body, and they didn't mind it at all.


	3. Island Loving

**Sorry for super late update! Stupid school and EX-boyfriends drama! I will be so much faster though with updating!**

It's been a few months later. Dudley and Kitty were still on the island. They knew that no one was coming for them. So they built a very big tree house and everything. It had a shower, running water, sinks, bathroom. Dudley was good at hunting things, while Kitty was good at building and putting things together.

"I'm going to find some more food, Kitty." Dudley said climbing down the tree.

"Alright. Hurry back! It's getting dark."

Dudley landed on the ground.

He ran off into the wild. The good thing about their tree house was that they got to wake up to the noise of the ocean. The waves crashing on the beach. Waking up to the sunlight, and water...Even though Kitty hated the water.

"Alright...I still need to work on this map." Dudley said trying to read is hand-made map.

Dudley put marking on every tree he past. He didn't get to far though. He found some more food, and took it with him. He ran into a couple of snakes and bug here and there, but nothing that would freak him out.

"Mmmm, I have an idea." Dudley said.

He pulled a sharp stick that Kitty and him made. He took a step back, and smiled at it.

"D plus K." Dudley said with a smile.

Dudley picked up the food, and went back to the tree house. He climbed up the tree. Kitty had already started a fire. It was already dark outside. The fire kept them nice and warm. But during winter, they would sleep in the cave that they found when they first were on the island.

"Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"Yes Dudley?"

"Can we sleep in the cave tonight?"

"Why? You too cold?" Kitty teased.

"Kinda yea."

Kitty smiled. They ate some fruit and headed toward the cave. It wasn't that far a walk. But as they walked, they started to talk about some things...

"I know this is weird Dudley...But it's only us on this island."

"Well, there are other animals."

"But not like us though...We kinda need more people to survive."

Dudley stopped in his tracks. Kitty stopped also and looked back at him. She stood in front of him, and Dudley could only look at Kitty.

"Do you want to reproduce?" Dudley asked.

"I didn't even know you knew that word."

"I'm smarter that I look."

"To answer you question...Yes, I do...To be honest I've been having feelings for you."

"Same here...We grew so close and I've been waiting for this moment for months."

Dudley held Kitty's hand and they walked toward the cave. Kitty started a fire, but it was towards the back on the cave. Dudley put up some big leaves, and hung them at the front of the cave.

"You ready, Dudley?" Kitty said standing behind Dudley.

"You know it."

Dudley turned around, and grabbed Kitty. He picked her up, making her legs wrap around his waist. Dudley pressed Kitty's back up to the wall.

They began to make out. Dudley held Kitty close to him. He stopped kissing her and went towards Kitty's neck. That was her weak spot. Kitty started to moan, and grabbed that back of Dudley neck.

Dudley ripped off Kitty's clothes. Dudley did the same. They were both naked. Dudley laid on his back. He didn't care that the ground was hard or cold. All that matter was Kitty. Their love making too.

"Wait...Is this your first, Dudley?"

"No. Why? Is it your first time?"

"No...But I just wanted to make sure."

Kitty leaned forward and kissed Dudley. She put her hands on his shoulder and pushed down. She arched her back feeling him inside of her. Dudley held her hips. She was so tight and wet. Kitty pushed herself up and down. They both moaned as they made love together.

"Oh shit, Kitty! You're so tight!"

"You're so big, Dudley!"

Their breathing got heavy too. Kitty went fast on him. It's a good thing they were the only ones on the island. They both hit their climax, and Kitty got off of Dudley. She tied her hair back, and Dudley didn't know what she was doing.

"What are you doing, Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"I want to give you a blow job."

"R-Really? I've never gotten one before."

"Well then...I'll make sure you won't forget it."

Dudley laid back down. Kitty winked at Dudley and went down. She kissed the tip and made her way down. Dudley moaned a little, and grabbed Kitty's hair. After a while, Dudley could see Kitty's head bobbing up and down. Dudley felt another climax coming too.

"Oh god, Kitty! I'm close!" Dudley yelled.

Instead of going faster and harder, Kitty slowed it down. Dudley didn't like that to much, but then Kitty went faster again. He hit his climax. He was breathing really hard, and Kitty smiled at him. She kissed the tip again, and sat up.

"Did you like that?" Kitty asked licking her lips.

"Y-Yea..." Dudley said with a smile.

"Round 2?" Kitty said with a shrug in her shoulders.

"Sure...But I want to do doggie style."

Kitty smiled and got on all fours. Dudley went behind her, and pushed into her. Kitty's claws shot out and she hung her head low. It was a different feeling this time. Dudley went as fast as her could on Kitty. This was his favorite positions ever. They both hit their climax and Dudley pulled out of Kitty. They put their clothes back on, and headed back towards the tree house.

"That was the best, Dudley...Thank you." Kitty said.

They got in bed together, and cuddled with each other.

"It was with the best girl ever."

They kissed each other and fell fast asleep...But what they didn't know what was that in a couple of months, they would have a new family member with them.


	4. Years Later

**Years Later**

It's been about 3 years later. Dudley and Kitty were still on the island. It was their new home. They didn't worry about going back to the city. They loved the island so much. They know everything about the island.

It was morning. Dudley woke up the crying. He turned over towards Kitty, and was opening her eyes.

"I got her." Dudley said.

Kitty smiled, and Dudley got up from the bed. He walked into the other room. In crib, was their first born. Dudley picked up his daughter, and walked back into his room. Kitty sat up.

"Come here, Kitcat." Kitty said reaching her hands out for her daughter.

Kitcat smiled at Kitty. She was 3 years old. Kitty kissed Kitcat, their day was getting started. Kitty got up, holding Kitcat, and went to get breakfast started. She set Kitcat down, while she made some breakfast for them. Dudley went out on the porch, and looked at the ocean. The morning was beautiful.

"Dudley! Can you get Willy?" Kitty yelled from inside.

"I'm on it."

Dudley went back inside the tree house. He walked into a room, and saw his son. Willy was standing up, and Dudley smiled.

"Kitty! Come here!" Dudley said.

Kitty came into the room, and gasped. Kitcat followed Kitty, and held Dudley's hand.

"He's standing on his own!" Kitty said clapping her hands together.

Kitty picked up Willy from his crib. He was 1 year old.

Soon, breakfast was ready. They ate breakfast. Dudley took Willy, and Kitty took Kitcat. They went their own ways, and bonded with their kids.

Kitty and Kitcat, went to a hidden cave. The cave was full of water. Kitty had to get Kitcat used to water. Kitty got used to water, but she had to get used to water. Kitty got in the water, and held Kitcat as she walked through the water.

"It's ok, Kitcat. The water is your friend." Kitty said putting her hand in the water.

Kitcat did the same as Kitty. They played together in the water all day. Soon, Kitty dried off, and she dried off Kitcat.

With Dudley and Willy, they were hiking. Dudley held onto Willy, since he couldn't really walk yet. They stopped at a cliff, and hung their feet over the cliff. They watched the sky, and even though Willy couldn't understand Dudley, Dudley told stories about what happened before he got stuck on the island.

"I don't know if I would have ever fallen in love with Kitty if we didn't end up here." Dudley said finishing his story.

Willy smiled, and climbed onto Dudley's lap.

"Then you wouldn't have been born." Dudley said ticking Willy.

"That's sweet."

Dudley turned around, and Kitty and Kitcat were standing behind them. They sat next to Dudley and Willy and watched the sky as a family.


	5. Boat

Kitcat, Willy, Misty, Lisa, Kyle, Jack, Jenna,

Dudley and Kitty were a happy family. They loved the island. It was their new home. Nothing could be better! The island had it's ups and downs, but nothing they couldn't over come. But, there were part of the island that Dudley and Kitty could never go into. Snakes, spiders, and bugs were off limits. Dudley and Kitty had to know where their kids were at all time.

Kitcat, being the oldest was about 18 years old. Dudley and Kitty trusted her the most with her brothers and sisters. Dudley and Kitty had more kids, since there was only 4 other people living on the island.

Kitcat is 18. Willy is 16. Misty is 14. Lisa is 12. Kyle is 10. Jack is 8. Jenna is 6. **(that worked out well! LOL). **Dudley and Kitty had 7 kids. After that, Kitty had to put some ground rules to Dudley. They didn't have any protected though. They only ate fruit on the island. Everyone was strong enough, and they barely got sick. But if they did sick, it was best rest for everyone.

"Alright. So, everyone knows what to get?" Dudley asked.

"Yes, dad." Kitcat said.

"Everyone be back here in 2 hours." Kitty said.

They told the time from their shadows. The way their shadows were facing they could tell the time. Kitty took Jack and Jenna and went her way. Dudley took Kyle and Lisa, and went their way. Kitcat went her way, and Willy went his way. Since Kitcat and Willy were the oldest, Dudley and Kitty let him go out and explore...But they couldn't come home without any food.

"Mommy, why can't we go on our own?" Jenna asked.

"Because you're not old enough. When you turn 16 then you will do what ever you want." Kitty explained.

Kitty held Jack's hand, along with Jenna. They went to a lake, and gathered some water. It didn't take to long. But Kitty let Jack and Jenna swim the lake.

"If you have to go to the bathroom, make sure to tell me." Kitty said. "This is our drinking water."

The two kids laughed and started to swim around. Kitty watched them and ate an apple.

With Dudley, Kyle, and Lisa, they were up on a cliff. The wind was blowing in their faces. Dudley looked down at the cliff. There was a hidden path.

"You guys ready to jump?" Dudley asked.

The kids smiled and were ready to jump. Dudley jumped down first. Lisa helped Kyle first. Kyle jumped down from the cliff, and Dudley grabbed him. Lisa jumped down and Dudley grabbed her. They went on the hidden path, that was covered with plants. Dudley held both of their hands and lead the way. They found a hidden waterfall!

"Kids, this is where I always took your mother." Dudley said with a smile.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Cause it's romantic!" Lisa said looking at the waterfall.

They stayed there for a while. They went down to the bottom of the fall. There were flowers everywhere. This was the perfect place to live, but sadly it was the most dangerous place to live.

With Kitcat, she was up in a tree. She loved watching the ocean. Nothing bad could ever happen. She loved swimming in the ocean too. She took a small cat nap.

Once she was awake she opened her eyes. The sun was still out. She got up from the tree, and took one last view of the ocean. She saw something out in the distance though.

"Yo, Kitcat! Where are you!?" Called Willy.

Kitcat looked down and Willy was calling her name. She jumped down from the tree, and looked at Willy. He looked mad.

"Mom and dad are worried about you." Willy said.

"I saw something out in the ocean...It looked like boat!"

"What? No one knows we're out here."

"No, just look...Please."

Willy sighed and climbed up the tree. Kitcat pointed to where she saw the boat. She was right, there was boat...And it was heading this way.

"Come on. We have to warn mom and dad." Kitcat said running off.

Willy followed Kitcat back to the tree house. Kitty was making breakfast, while Dudley paced up and down worried out Kitcat and Willy. Out of the forest, they came running to Dudley.

"Dad! There's a ship coming!" Kitcat yelled.

"What!?" Dudley said. "Go inside, and get your mom."

Kitcat and Willy got Kitty. She came out of the tree house, and looked at Dudley.

"Is it true?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know...We'll have to look for ourselves."

Dudley and Kitty ran into the forest. They climb a tree, and looked out into the ocean. They both show the boat. It was getting closer and closer to them.

"They'll be here when the sun set." Kitty said looking at the sun.

"We better be safe...We don't what or who is on that ship." Dudley said.


	6. Island Adventure

Dudley and Kitty rushed to build a trap. With each second the boat came closer and closer. Kitcat, being the oldest, kept her little brothers and sister out of the way. Willy saw a white flag rise up from the ship. He knew they didn't mean to cause harm. Once Dudley and Kitty had built the trap, Kitty went back into the tree house.

"Kitcat! I'm going to need your help." Dudley called.

"I'm coming!"

Kitycat jumped down from the tree house. Dudley gave Kitcat a rope. They each held a rope. When they would pull on the ropes, a cage would fall down on the people. Everyone watched at the boat got closer.

Soon, the boat touched the burning hot sand. Two people stepped off the boat. Kitty saw this from the tree house. She notice who these two people were! She gasped at who they were! She couldn't believe it! They haven't changed that much at all! She had to tell Dudley!

"Kids, stay here!" Kitty said.

The kids (beside Kitcat) all nodded. Kitty jumped down from the tree house. She saw Dudley hiding in a bush with a rope. Kitycat was doing to the same thing. Kitty watched the two people walk closer and closer to the trap.

"Dudley, stop!" Kitty yelled.

But before Dudley or Kitcat could hear Kitty, they pulled the ropes. The two people screamed as a cage fell on them. They held onto each other, screaming with their eyes close. Everyone ran over to the cage.

"Oh my god!" Dudley said. "Chief! Keswick!"

The Chief and Keswick stopped screaming. They opened their eyes and notice Dudley starring at them.

"Dudley! Thank god we finally found you!" The Chief said.

"Let's get that cage off of you guys." Kitty said.

Dudley and Kitty removed the cage and hugged the Chief and Keswick. Their kids just starred at them. Kitty had told stories to the kids about the Chief and Keswick and what life was like before they ending up on this island.

"Oh! This is Kitcat, Willy, Misty, Lisa, Kyle, Jack, and Jenna!" Dudley said pointing to all the kids.

"Hi! I'm the oldest!" Kitcat said.

The other kids waved at the Chief and Keswick.

"You two g-g-g-got real b-b-busy!" Keswick said counting all 7 kids.

"Yea... It's been years!" Kitty said. "I swear we're not having anymore kids."

"What are you doing here?" Willy asked.

"We came to find you guys!" The Chief said.

"Let's go inside the house." Kitty said.

"You have a h-h-house!?" Keswick asked.

"A tree house." Misty said.

The kids ran back home, while Dudley, Kitty, the Chief, and Keswick walked behind the kids. Their house was huge! Once everyone got in the house, Kitty gave everyone some food and water. They talked about everything! What was different in the city!

"Is Snaptrap still up to no good?" Dudley asked.

"Snaptrap is dead..." The Chief said. "He got sick from being bored without you guys and he soon died."

"That's awful!" Kitty said.

The Chief and Keswick told stories about T.U.F.F. Dudley and Kitty really missed fighting people. Maybe their kids could be apart of T.U.F.F now! But they've been with other people before... It would be hard to change surroundings.

"Well, what do you think?" Dudley asked the family. "Do you want to see how your mother and I lived back in the day?"

"Yea!" The kids all said in unison.

"To the boat!" The Chief yelled.

Everyone jumped out of the tree house and ran towards the boat. They got in the boat and went back home.

Within a few days later, they reached the dock. Dudley, Kitty, and their kids were nervous. They didn't know what to expect! Was it the same as when they left? Or was it much more advance now? Were there different bad guys out there? Did anything bad happened while they were gone?

"I think the kids should take the first step." Kitty said right when Dudley was about to step on the dock.

"Good idea." Dudley said moving out of the way.

The 7 kids starred at the dock. This was so much different. An island didn't have any of these things! The kids would get so many new things. A better house, with real bed and covered. Their own bedroom and bathroom. They would get their first phones and meet so many different people in this big world now. Soon, the kids jumped off the boat and landed on the dock. The touch felt so weird to them, since they're feet have been touching sand forever.

"This is wonderful!" Kitty yelled touching the dock. "I'm so glad to be back home!"

"Same here!" Dudley said. "I need some new clothes."

"We'll all go shopping soon."

Dudley and Kitty watched their kids race around and touch everything they saw. They even touched other people walking by. The saw cars for the first time. They saw so many kids playing outside. They saw different buildings. It was so much to take in!

Within a few weeks, Dudley and Kitty bought a brand new house. It was more like a mansion though. Each of their kids got their bedroom and bathroom. They got new clothes and a new phone. They loved living here! Kitty thought they wouldn't like it here, but she was wrong. Everyone was happy to be back. The Chief and Keswick were happy to have their agents back in action.

Even though there wasn't that much fighting back on the island, they never lost their touch with fighting. Their kids even picked up on too. They all went to school too. They made so many new friends and they talked about where they were from. They talked about their parents and how they got lost at sea. Everything was better than ever. Everything was perfect now. Back in their home.

"That's truly was an island adventure." Dudley said kissing Kitty.


End file.
